The Spy Who Loved Me
The Spy who loved Me (1977) is the tenth James Bond film. Bond has to stop shipping magnate Karl Stromberg from using captured submarines against major cities. Liparus The Liparus is not a real ship. According to the producers, it was loosely inspired by Shell tankers from the 1970s. The ship seen in the movie is a model, while the interior scenes were filmed at Pinewood studios in England on a special-built set. In the movie, the Liparus, owned by Karl Stromberg (Curt Jürgens) is the second-largest tanker of the world, and has been built between 1976 / 1977. Bond soon discovers that it is not only a tanker, but also a mobile submarine pen, and that it has a submarine tracking system installed, which helps her to kidnap submarines. The ship, which also houses a command center, an armory, quarters for the captured submarine crews and its own small subway system, gets destroyed after Bond (Roger Moore) unleashes a major battle between the British, American and Soviet crew members, and Stromberg's private army. Lotus Esprit Q (Desmond Llewelyn) modified one of the best British sports cars of the 1970s, the Lotus Esprit, for James Bond (Roger Moore). Bond uses it together with Anya Amasova (Barbara Bach), they use the car's submarine-modus to investigate beneath the surface of the Mediterranean Sea. The Lotus converts into a submarine, which also houses many gadgets, including mines, torpedos and anti-aircraft-missiles, to be used by James Bond. Intermarine Cigarette 37 Naomi (Caroline Munro) is sent to collect Bond (Roger Moore), posing as marine biologist Robert Sterling, and his cover-wife Anya (Barbara Bach) at their hotel. They are all transported in this Italian-made boat, operated by two henchmen. HMS Fearless (L10) This amphibious landing ship picks up the escape pod with Bond (Roger Moore) and Anya Amasova (Barbara Bach) inside. They are awaited by M (Bernard Lee), Sir Frederick Gray (Geoffrey Keen) and General Gogol (Walter Gotell). HMS Fearless was launched in Belfast, Northern Ireland 1963, she was built at the Harland and Wolff shipyard, and she was scrapped in Ghent, Belgium in 2008. USS Wayne Bond (Roger Moore) and Anya (Barbara Bach) travel to the (fictional) American submarine USS Wayne, in order to get closer to the Liparus. The submarine is commandeered by Commander Carter (Shame Rimmer), and the whole crew gets kidnapped by Stromberg's men. They are able to escape, and use the Wayne to escape together with other submarine crew members from England and the USSR. HMS Ranger This (fictional) Resolution-class nuclear submarine, armed with 16 Polaris missiles, is hijacked by the Liparus, the crew under Commander Talbot is imprisoned. The submarine is renamed Stromberg 2, and is destroyed by a nuclear missile when Stromberg's plan fails, and the submarines destroy each other. Potemkin This (fictional) Yankee-class Soviet nuclear submarine gets hijacked by the Liparus. It is named after the battleship Potemkin, which got famous for a mutiny in 1905 - even a film was made about the event. The Potemkin, now named Stromberg 1 gets destroyed by a nuclear missle, after Stromberg's plan fails, and the submarines are ordered to destroy each other. Wetbike James Bond (Roger Moore) shortly uses the wetbike, produced by Spirit Marine. Unknown Speedboat Karl Stromberg (Curt Jürgens) and two of his men use this speedboat (most likely a model) to take Anya (Barbara Bach) away from the Liparus. Unknown Shark Hunter Stromberg's men use this two-seater shark hunter, armed with spear guns, to chase Bond's Lotus Esprit. Bond drops a mine, destroying the shark hunter. Unknown Ferry When delivering the Lotus Esprit, Q (Desmond Llewelyn) arrives with this car ferry. Egyptian Barge Bond (Roger Moore) and Anya (Barbara Bach) find this barge at the river Nile, which takes them to Cairo. Unknown British Submarine This submarine can be seen at Faslane Naval Base. It seems to be either an Oberon class or Porpoise class submarine. Unknown British Submarine This submarine can also be seen at Faslane Naval Base. Unknown British Warship This warship can be seen in the background at Faslane Naval Base. Unknown Ferry This car ferry can be seen in the background. Category:Movies Category:Unknown Category:Intermarine